Remberances
by Neo Staff
Summary: Just a little oneshot. If Kagome and Inuyasha had a son…it’s really sad…not for those who are gonna cry every time an Inuyasha character dies!


**Remembrance**

**By: Neo Staff**

Summary: Just a little one-shot. If Kagome and Inuyasha had a son…it's really sad…

It was a nice day, sunny, warm, pleasant. Just the sort of day when you go to the park.. And that's exactly what the Omoide family did. But, then again, days like that are usually the days when the worst things happen.

"Intoshi!" called the mother, named Kagome. "Go get your father and the two of you have something to eat!" she smiled as the child waved at her and started to sniff the air, his ears twitching, as he looked for his father.

Kagome was only 22, but she already had a child and a mate. Inuyasha, Intoshi's father, was a hanyou, or, as it is meanly put, a half breed. Part dog demon, part human, he was shunned for most of his life. But, when he met Kikyo so many years ago, he thought he'd found love. It had turned out, though, that she never really loved him and died hating him.

For most of his life he had been pinned to a tree by Kikyo's arrow, until Kagome had freed, and saved, him. Almost at once he had fallen in love with her, though he hadn't realized it at the time. But soon enough, ok, a few years, they had found love with each other and, after the demon Naraku, who they had all been searching for, had been destroyed, they had started a family.

"I found him mommy!" called Intoshi, coming out of the trees, Inuyasha right behind him. Kagome smiled. She was always amazed that Inuyasha was so gentle with the boy. Then again, he was their son, and he did love him. Coming over, Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick kiss and sat down, Intoshi between them.

"What we gonna have today?" Intoshi asked, sniffing at the food. "Sushi?"

Kagome nodded and opened their lunches. "I made them special for all of us!" she said, handing Inuyasha his. "Ramen for Inuyasha, sushi for you, and some more Ramen for me!" she smiled as both boys dug into their food.

"It'sssss gooood, moomeey." Intoshi said around a mouthful of food.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as Kagome laughed. "Why don't you yell at him for talking with his mouth full?" which only made Kagome laugh.

"Cause it's cute when he does it." She said. Inuyasha growled a little, and Intoshi, after swallowing his food, tried to as well. It came out as more of a purr then a growl, though, and Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

But the laughter was cut short as Kagome and Inuyasha sensed something coming their way. And they couldn't believe what it was.

"Intoshi, get behind us." Kagome said, standing up as Inuyasha did. "And whatever you do, not get noticed."

She drew out her bow, and Inuyasha his sword, as they took protective steps in front of their child. At once he knew that something was wrong. His parents eyes had gone hard, a way he had only seen them go when a really bad demon was around.

And all at once, he was coming over the trees , rising up and laughing at them.

"Did you really think that you were rid of me?" Naraku, the demon they thought was dead, asked. "Never." He spotted Intoshi then and said, "A child? Wonderful." And he launched at them.

Inuyasha died first. Naraku grabbed him up making sure to jump away from Kagome's arrow. Slowly he cut down Inuyasha's arm, leaving a bloody gash in his wake. He laughed as Kagome screamed and shot at him again.

"Pathetic." He said, and but down the other arm as well. "I want you all to suffer." He said, though he looked only at Intoshi.

"Daddy!" the little boy screamed. "Let him go!"

"Be quiet, Intoshi." Kagome said, and shot again. But she wished she hadn't. Naraku moved Inuyasha right into the line of fire and he took the blow instead.

"Kagome…" he chocked out. "Intoshi…I love you both." And he was gone. Naraku let his limp body fall to the ground with a sickening crunching sound. Kagome was cry, as she started to fire shot after shot and missed him each time.

"Pathetic human." Naraku said. "You shall die just as he did!" and, after saying that, he swooped down, when he had learned to fly was beyond Kagome, and grabbed her up. She tried to purify him but…it didn't work!

Naraku only laughed, brought a clawed hand up, and slowly slit her throat. "Die." He said, and she did, with as much pain in her passing as Inuyasha had had.

"Now, you, child." He said, also dropping Kagome, but onto Inuyasha. "I shall not kill you, but make you my servant!" he grasped the struggling child in one hand and rose up again, going to where he current castle lay.

It was dark when the teenage awoke. It wasn't night, he didn't think, the sky was only black with demons and death.

"Come," came a voice. "It is time for you to attend to me again." Naraku said.

"Yes, Master." The teenager Intoshi said. He hated this demon, the one who had killed his parents, but there was no way to stop him. He had taken over the world after their deaths, with no one to stop him. The world was now only a black shell, death and pain lived on it.

"I hate you." Intoshi said as he reached his master.

Laughter filled the room and his voice said, "And I rule you."

A/N: RandR!

(Is crying) I even made myself cry! (sigh) short one-shot, please like it!


End file.
